Joyeux Noël,gamine
by Illyrea2429
Summary: [UNDERTALE ] C'est Noël,Snowdin est en fête,sur le toit,frisk est seule et perdue,mais le cadeau de Sans vas tout changer... Sans x Frisk-Premier OS ,je m'exuse d'avance pour le manque d'originalite ou n'importe quel probleme '


_Heya ! Bon...première Fanfic T,T... je stress !_

 _/SBAFF/ Bon... Calme toi..._

 _Noël approche,et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ! lance toi ! "_

 _Hé bien...Je me lance ! :-)_

 _N'hésitez pas a me laisser des rewiews avec des remarques et des conseils ! Je prend toute aide ! T,T_

 _En effet,c'est la première fois que je publie un écrit...d'ou le stress..._

 _Bon ! Je vous laisse avec cet OS ! :-)_

 ** _DISCLAIMER_** ** _LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT UNIQUEMENT A TOBY FOX ! CETTE HISTOIRE NE REFLÈTE EN AUCUN CAS L'OPINION DU CRÉATEUR ! (Qu'on soit d'accord !)_**

o--o

A Snowdin , sur le toit d'une maison enneigée,

on distingue une silhouette ,

une jeune fille,dans un pull bleu.

Elle pense,en ce soir de Noël,a tout,a rien...

Papyrus avais accepté de fêter Noël,et étais actuellement en train de cuisiner des Spaghetti,beaucoup de spaghetti .

Mais Frisk était heureuse,c'était noël,et elle le passait dans l'Underground,

avec les meilleurs amis du monde,ceux qu'elle considerait comme ses parents a part entière,bref ,tout allais bien.

Ou presque ,

elle ne savais a quoi penser,

elle étais habitée d'un sentiments inconnu ...

pas Chara , elle le savais ,elles se l'étaient promises,

pas de tourments a noël (au moins un point commun entre elles deux,elles adorent cette fête)

Alors qu'elle continuait de penser,un éclair bleu apparut ,laissant place a son ami,Sans

- **Heya Gamine !** sourit-il

Frisk ne répondit pas,perdue dans ses pensées

- **Frisk ?**

 **-Hmmmmmm ?...Sans ?...**

 **-Heh,Je venais te dire que Papyrus a fini de faire les spaghetti,on vas ouvrir les cadeaux.**

 **-Mmmmmmmmm...**

 **-Et...je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose**

 **-Mmmmmmm?**

Elle ne le regardais pas ,perdue dans ses reflexions,

Elle ne vis meme pas le squellette s'approcher d'elle,l'oeil brillant,et l'attraper avant de disparaître .

La seule chose que l'on entendit fut le hoquet de surprise de Frisk.

Non loin de la ,a Waterfall

Frisk n'avais strictement rien compris,rien,RIEN !

Essayant avec succès de se calmer ,elle se rendir compte qu'elle etais dans un endroit nimbé de bleu,

Le coin des Eco-flowers...

Elle adore ces fleurs,d'un beau bleu,

Ayant toujours la conversation (quoique répétitive :D)

c'est d'ailleur en s'approchant qu'elle entendis une voix familière

"Attend un peu ,j'arrive" répété des centaines de fois

"Attend un peu...j'arrive,j'arrive ... **J'suis la !** "

Frisk sursaute a cette voix qui etais,cette fois ci derrière elle

Elle eue a peine le temps de se retourner qu'un raccourcis étais de nouveau utilisé la menant toujours a Waterfall , mais sur une pierre nue ,au dessus de la cascade ,ou se développait les fleurs bleues.

Sans étais la , assis au bord,observant la cascade,Frisk s'assis aupres de lui,cet étrange sentiment habitant toujours son coeur.

C'est quand Sans approcha son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement que Frisk compris.

Elle étais tellement heureuse q'elle ne remarqua meme pas qu'ils etaient de nouveau devant la maison des Skelebros .

Sans (qui,jusque la tenais Frisk par les épaule) lâcha alors la jeune fille,et partit vers la porte ,avant d'entrer,il se tourna vers frisk avec un immense sourire

- **Heh...Joyeux Noël,Gamine**

Et il entras,suivi de Frisk , heureuse ,un sourire aussi grand que celui de son (petit ?) ami

tout le long de la soirée fut rythmé par la joie,le gout des spaghettis,les mauvaises blagues de Sans (suivie des hurlements de son frère),les duels avec Undyne et les rires de toute cette joyeuse compagnie ,dans cette belle soirée de Noël.

Le lendemain ,on retrouva Sans dans le canapé,avec ,endormie sur son ventre,Frisk

Que c'ettais il passé ?

on ne le sauras probablement jamais,on sait juste que Papyrus a hurlé quelque chose a propos d'un Sans et d'un lit lui appartenant :-)

o--o

 _Eh bien si ! vous allez le savoir , c'est simple !_

 _Sans a rejoint Frisk dans Ledit canapé pour parler de leur baiser (wiwi ) ils on tellement causé que Frisk c'est tout simplement endormie ...sur les genoux de son petit ami ! :-)_

 _Comme il n'a pas voulu bouger et éviter de la réveiller,il c'est endormis sur place_

 _voalaaaaa ! Je vous laisse la dessus !_

 _a la prochaine !_

 _Illyrea :-)_


End file.
